what hurts the most
by digifan2643
Summary: what would happen if Kari died from a fever before Pidemon was defeeted, how dose everyone take it 3 years later and how will the new dididestined, who never meet Kari, take it. Some Taiora


sarry about the speeling really suck at it

song:{}

location:** **

disclamer: i don't own digimon _

summary: Kari died in the fight agants Pidmon 3 years before, this thakes place dering 02 after Ken joins the new digideastened. Gotomon lives with T.k. and Patamon so she can still go with the new digideastnest and T.k.. _

song:what hurts the most

by:Rascal Flatts

{i can take the rain on the roof

of this empity house

that don't bother me} **school computer lab**

everyone and the digimon just came out of the computer and landed in a pile on the floor

Davis said, whail getting up, "great Ken, you joind us, I just know you and I are going to be come best friends."

Ken "i'm sure we will to Davis,"

Gotomon spoke up, from the chair she was standing on, "ya well HOW LONG DOSE A BEST REALLY LAST,"

everyone was taken back by what Gotomon said, exsept T.k. and Patamon because they are the only once that know about Kari

Veemon asked "what do you mean Gotomon?"

Patamon thoght quick before T.k., Gotomon, and himself started to cry and said "forget it guys,"

T.k. walked to Gotomon, pick her up, looked her strait in the eyes, and said "Patamon and I said we would take care of you and we are going to, do you understand?"

Gotomon nodded, with tears going down both thier cheeks T.k. kissed her forhead

{i can take a few tears

now and then and just let them out

i'm not afraid to cry every once in a while}

T.k. "we have to go guys"

Patamon landed on T.k.'s head and Gotomon on his shoulder, T.k. walked out of the school leaving the other behind

Kan asked "is he always this depreest"

Cody answered "ya ever since we all meet him a year ago but not like this it got worse when we started going to the digiworld 2 mouth ago,"

Yolie "he not like a nomale teen, he never smiled or lauged once since we all meet, he is by himslef alot we don't go to the digiworld on Saterdays and sundays so insted we all go to the movie or something when we ask his to come with us he alway would say no,"

Davis contiuned "insted he goes off with the other digidestined when we asked to come with them they always say no that it's something we don't need to know about yet,"

Ken "it must have been something big to make both Gotomon and T.k. start crying,"

Wormmon "then lets go to them they need thier friends there for them let's go find T.k."

everyone "right"

they ran out of the school

**T.k.'s apartment**

T.k. thought 'they should be here soon'

someone yelled ""

he turned around to see his friends run up to him

T.k. "hey guys"

when they reach him Yolie asked "T.k. what's ronge with you, you never smile your always with the others every weekend why are all you guys so distent, we're your friends you can tell us anything."

Cody "grandpa says it's not good to hold things in,"

Davis "ya T.j. tell us"

T.k. "why don't you digimon go inside and play with Gotomon and Patamon they are in my room,"

{even though going on with you gone

still upsets me there are days every now and again

I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me}

when the digimon were inside the house T.k. contiuned "2 words '8th Digidestined'"

Ken asked "what do you mean by '8th 'Digidestined?"

T.k. "come inside my mom's not home, and I'll tell 'bout Kari"

everyone followed T.k. inside the apartment

**inside T.k.'s apartment**

everyone sat on the chach whail T.k. vaniched in his room 5 mintes later he came back out with a box, he set it on the floor and layed the things in it on the table, he said "i've haven't let anyone one besides Digidestined see what is in here, the day she past was the sadist for all us Digidestined, mostly Tai, Tai gave all of us some of her thing to remamber her by she was always caring about the rest of the Digidestined, she cared so much that she didn't tell us that she was sick she thought it was just a cold but she soon diyed from it."

{what hurts the most was being

so close and having so much to say

and watching you walk away and never kowing what could

have been and not seeing that loving you

is what i was trying to do}

the other Digidestined looked at the stuff on the table, Cody picked up Kari's old whisle, Yolie and Ken picked up 2 different photos, and Davis picked up a stuffed bunny

Davis asked "why did she have this thing it's so babyish?"

T.k. looked at what Davis had, took it from him, and put it back in the box and said "what do you expate from a 8 year old girl that every day she lived was another fight for her life."

Cody "what do you mean?"

T.k. "she had a weck immuin stsmie growing up, it was a fight everday just to stay alive docter said she's luck to have lived to be 8 years old, that when it got to be to much for her."

"why did she have this whisle" Cody asked while handing it back to T.k.

T.k. "when she was a kid she didn't like talking much so she mostly whisled at Tai and his friends when she need something,"

Davis said, from where he was standing, "she sounds like a real freak to me"

after that something in T.k. snaped, he stude up, walked over to Davis, and punced him in the face, everyone was shocked by his action, Yoile and Ken heled T.k. back waile Cody went and helped Davis, Davis asked from his spot on the ground "what the hell is your problem?"

T.k. yelled "Never tall about Kari like that EVER."

T.k. got out of Ken and Yolie's grip and walked in his room

Ken "Davis, you need to say your sorry to T.k. he really misses that Kari girl,"

T.k. walked in and davis said "Hey T.A. I'm sorry about making fun of you dead friend."

Yolie asked "why don't you tell us about her?"

T.k. "Ok one sec."

T.k. walked in the the kichen 3 mins later he came out with 5 cans off soda and gave everyone one then he said "Gotomon is not my partner, only Patamon is, Gotomon was Kari's partner, she was my best friend, the 8th Digidestined, Taichi Kamiya's one and only little sister, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, barer of the crest of light."

T.k. gives a picture to Ken and Yolie, Davis and cody look at it two, Cody asked "who is this?"

T.k. "me, Kari, and our digimon after we found Kari we quickly became friends Sora toke it for us." T.k. toke the picture and gave them another one and said "and that one was from the day before she died, we toke it that night to reamember the digimon littld did we know that it would be used to remember one of youngest Digidestined we had we were the youngest Digidestined at the age of only 8."

a cring voice, from T.k. bedroom doorway, said "T...k. (sob...sob...sob)" everyone looked up to see Gotomon run to T.k. he picked her up, and asked "Gotomon what's wronge where are the other digimon?"

Gotomon answered "sleeping, i had the dream again, why won't it leave me alone it's been 3 year already."

T.k. "Gotomon..." he put Gotomon on his lap she soon fell asleep.

Yolie "what dream was Gotomon talking about?"

T.k. "about what happened the day Kari died"

Cody "I know you two were best friends but to me it's seems that there's something more, is there?"

T.k. said "you know Cody for a kid your age your pritty smart, everyday you remind me more and more of Izzy and Joe, ya there is more to it, i used to have this wried feeling about her, now i know it was love, god i was in love with my best friend at the age of 8."

Yolie "what happened the day Kari died,"

T.k. "well it was another day in the digiworld we were on our way to defeat the last Dark master named Piedmon..."

*&flashback&* 8 year old T.k.'s POV

Kari feel right in front of me, i neeled next to her, and yelled at Tai and the others to tern around when they did Tai quickly ran over and picked Kari up and said "we to get her a docter fast" we held our digivices to the sky and got lifed up and landed on earth the digimon were in their in-training froms.

{it's hard to deal with the pain of

losing you but I'm doing it it's hard

to force that smile when I see our old

friends and I'm alone still hard gettin' up,

gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret

but I now if I could do it over}  
>My brother Matt said "you digimon don't talk or walk we don't need to draw any attantion to oursleves." then we started running the fastist any of us has ever ran. Then out of nowhere Tai stoped i looked at him and saw looked down at his little sister in his arms and at the 2 small digimon laying on her stomice.<p>

then we all stoped running Sora went up to Tai and asked "are you ok Tai," Tai looked up at Sora and gave her Kari and salamon, while he toke Koromon Sora looked at him confused.

Tai said "Sora go take everyone and go i have to get our parints and i'll call a ambulince to meet up with you guys please Sora i need you to do this for me and for Kari."

Sora started "But Ta..." she was cut of when Tai started kissing her of corse at that point Matt coevered my eyes with his hands

When he pulled back Matt removed his hands from my eyes i heard Tai say "now go all of you," we all started runing again with Tai running the other way talking on his cell phone.

after 5 more mintes of running a ambulice pulled up, a docter opened the back, and asked "are you the kids that called 911."

Mimi answered "our friend did,"

Docter said "ok" he toke Kari and said "2 of you ride in the truck and the rest of you can run behind it we should get there in 10 mins."

{I would trade give away all the words

that i saved in my heart that I left

unspoken what hurt the most was being so close

and having so much to say and watching you walk away}

Sora then grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the ambulice before the doors closed i heard Matt say "stay strong little bro."

when we drove off i could see the others run behind us as fast as they could, i could tell by the look on their faces that they were all fearing the worst for Kari.

we put our digimon and Salamon on the floor they still haven't moved a inch, then the Docter said, while looking over Kari, "i'm going to need to ask you 2 some questions is that alright?"

I grabed on to Sora's arm scared to death about Kari and Sora simpliy said "Go on," I looked at her she was on the brack on tears, i know how importent Kari is to Sora, Sora was there when Kari was born she looked after Kari like she was her sister it was just as hard on her as it was on him and Tai.

I tryed to pleaded to her "Please don't cry Sora."

Sora looked down at me and said solfly "you're a strong kid T.k., you know that, docter what is you first question." she asked looking at him.

The Docter asked "what is her full name?"

and Sora answered "Hikari Kamiya." it when back and forth like this with all the questions.

Dr. "Who called it in?"

Sora "Her brother Taichi Kamiya"

Dr. "where is he?"

Sora "He when to get his parents they should be on their way there by now he intrust his sister with us and our friends"

Dr. "I see."

drive "we're here!"

{and never knowing what could have been

and not seeing that loving you is what I

was tryin' to do (music) what hurts the most

was bein' so close and havin' so much to say}

we all jumped out the back I wachted the docters rushed Kari to the next room while us Digidestined stayed it the wait room 5 mins later Tai and he parents came running Sora jump up, ran to Tai, and hugged him.

20 mins later I saw a sad looking Docter came walking I remember him as the docter who toke Kari not ever a half hour ago.

I heard him say the last thing I wanted to hear he said "We were not able to save Hikari Kamiya we are sorry for your loss." after that he left I wachted everyone except Matt, even the digimon, started crying, and then I know what the docter ment I stated crying.

Matt walked up to me and told me in a low voice so that only me and Tai 5 feet away heard what he said which was "T.k. it's not the end of the world people move on every day and guys don't cry," I could tell Tai was getting mad by what he said to me so I said "how do you know Matt you never lost a best friend before!" with that I started running i didn't get far because I ran in to Tai I huged his lags, he picked me up and said to Sora "here Sora you and everyone else take T.k. out for some air I need to talk to Matt alone." he handed me to Sora and us and everyone else pluse the digimon walked out of there.

11 year old Tai's POV

After Matt said that to T.k. I know I had to have a talk with Matt I just sent everyone even the digimon out all that was left was me and Matt and Matt asked "so what's up".

I said "I heard what you said to T.k. you may be his brother but you don't acked like it, you don't teart him like a brother you don't care 'bout his feelings, you act more of a enimy then a brother, he not my brother but I still treat him like he was my own brother, every Digidestined treast him like he was their younger brother everyone except you."

Matt started yelling at me "Tai i don't know how to act like a big brother i was never around to look after him and now that i can you think you can come up to me a say i'm doing it all wronge you don't know what it's like to go with out seeing your brother or sister everyday of your life!"

I started yelled back just as loud "yes I do the whole time we were stuck in the digiworld at the beginning I had to go without my sister not knowing if she was alright or not she could have been died while we were trying to save the world. She had a fever she could have been dead by the time we got back and I would have not know, and now my sister just dead I will never see her again. You think you can just stand their and say your life is worst just because your parents aren't together and you cann't see your brother as much, oh grow up Matt. My only sister is dead I have to look after Gotomon for her, and now I have to be the big brother that T.k. needs because his real brother dosn't know how to act like one." I stomped out not looking back.

*&end of flashback&*

{and watching you walk away and

never knowing what could have been}

After T.k. told everyone what happened the phone started ringing and T.k. answered it and said "it's that day again right...ok hay can the other come to I just told them about her...a little with Davis but not much...ok ya they might want to we'll see when we get there...ok be there in 5...yes we will bring the digimon...ok later Tai." T.k. hung up ane looked at the others, and said "guys it's been excly 3 years since that day so we are going to her grave i'll get the digimon."

He walked into his room, then 5 mins later them, with the digimon in their bags, were on their way to the grave site.

**Grave site**

T.k. and others just walked up to the others, the digimon jumped out of the bag, the other digimon all ran and hugged Gotomon who was crying, and the older Digidestined hugged T.k. they were all crying even Matt, the new Digidestined just stode to the side with their digimon.

Tai said "guys you know the drill 5 mins alown then we say goodbye as a group, and you new Digidestined can do it to if you would like sicne T.k. told you already."

Yolie "Ok,"

Matt "like always Family first so your up Tai we will be back at the house when your done."

Tai "right guys," he said trying to hold back his tears

the others left except Koromon

{and not seeing that lovin' you

is what I was trying to do}

**with Tai and Koromon**

Tai "Hay sis it me again we all really miss you," he strogled to contiune "I just wish I could have seen you grow up, I wish I could have saved you but i couldn't but at least we saved the World from Piedmon, you were a great sister friend and team mate, and to T.k. a best friend, wish you were here, I use to have to look out for you but now I have Sora to look out for now, I know I'm to younge to be thinking about marriage but I know that on the day of Sora's 18th birthday that I'm going to propose to her, I love her Kari just as much as I still love you good bye sis." he plast a rose with a card that says 'Tai and Kari sister and brother forever' on it.

**Gotomon**

Gotomon said "Kari I really miss you I almost lost you to Miotismon now I really lost you, I miss you Kari you were my best friend and you always will be..." like tai Gotomon to put down a rose that said 'Gotomon and Kari Digidestined and Partner forever'

**Matt and Gobumon's turn**

"You know Kari," Matt started, tears going down his cheek, "you were like a sister to me, you help my brother T.k. out alot in the digiworld, know wonder you 2 were best friends, he really misses you..." after he was done just like Tai and Gotomon he put down a rose by the grave on the card it says 'Matt and Kari friends forever'.

**Sora and Biyomon**

"Kari you were like a sister to me," Sora started tears going down her cheeks as she contiuned, "I was there when you were born I was there to see you grow up, I was there the frist time you walked, talk, then again you didn't do much talking most the time you would blow your whisle at me and Tai to get our atantion..." after words she put a rose that said 'Sora and Kari like sisters forever'.

(A/n: sorry skiping Joe, Mimi, and Izzy i'm out of Ideas for them to say sorry again)

**Yolie and Hawkmon**

Yolie said "hay Kari i know we never meet but now i wish i could from what T.k. told me, Ken, Davis, and Cody you were a really great person, T. hit anyone before today, but his misses you so much that he punched Davis in the face for saying something about you..." she put down a rose that said 'Yoile and Kari strangers bound together by their friends'

(A/n: skiping Ken and Cody to sorry)

**Davis and Veemon**

Davis said "Hay Kari we may have never meet but I still want to tell you something, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I wish I could have meet you, I wish you were here because T.k. really misses you, sure me and T.k. fight alot, but he's still my best friend and all I want is to see him smile or laugh at least once..." his rose said 'Davis and Kari strangers bound together by being best friends of T.k.'.

**T.k. and Patamon**

T.k. started to cry "Kari your my best friend I haven't smiled since before you died, I misses you, I wanted to tell you I-I l-lo-love y-you..." T.k.'s rose, the last rose this year, said 'T.k. and Kari best friends since they meet, Kari I love you with all my heart now and always -T.k.'

Everyone else walked up as he was crying, T.k. turned to them a gave a small smile the first any of them had seen in 3 years.

They all were saying goodbye one more time, while behind a neer by tree hide a young girl of about 8 years old, unseen by any family or friends for the past 3 years, this young girl had the body of a 8 year old but the mind of a 11 year old, with one more thought of 'I love to T.k., I love all of you goodbye my friends see you all soon.' with that said the young angle of Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya spouted her wings and flow away.

{and not seeing that loving you

that's what I was trying to do

(ooooohhhhhhh)}

THE END

me:please Review see you next thim my next on will be the start of a serise so wish me luck later people. 


End file.
